One Night
by viciousrage
Summary: After a fateful night, two boys decide that their friendship may be a bit more then they thought it should be. rated for language, sex and slash


One Night:  
Snitch walked uneasily down a dark alley, looking in every corner, and shadow just in case. He remembered the last time he went down a dark alley.  
It was a cold night, probably around midnight- - he didn't make enough that day to go to the lodging house. So he decided to go find a spot in a nearby alleyway. Bad mistake. The alley he chose was already spoken for. By at least three other guys, much bigger and stronger then he was. The next thing he knew, Spot and Jack was pulling him away, bleeding quite badly.

When they were finally safe back at the lodging house, Snitch looked up and saw Spots concerned, beautiful stormy eyes. He then became painfully aware of the sweat glistening down Spots face and onto his body. As Snitch lowered his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Spots shirt sticking to his tight little chest. Thinking back on the situation, he also remembered the way Kloppman kept yelling at him for trying to go down a dark alley at night, all by himself. But mainly Snitch remembered the way Spot looked that night.

But that wasn't going to happen now, he was alert, and cautious, ready for anything. Well, almost anything. "Who's there?" He heard a Familiar voice call out. But he couldn't place it, his eyes searched desperately to see who's it was, and how far apart they were from each other. "I swear," the voice called out again, "if you don't answer me, I'll soak ya good! I don't care how much money you got! I'll do it." Suddenly, the name of the voice snapped in his head. "Spot" he waited anxiously. "Spot, its me Snitch." he called, then, as if it materialized there, a shadow came towards him, his body tensed and he knew he was ready for a fight just in case he was wrong. He wasn't as tired as he had been before. He could handle it now.  
Spot stepped into a little pool of light, caused by the moon. "Snitch, what-what are you doing here? You trying to get yerself killed"  
"No, but, what are you doing here"  
"No reason." Snitch looked at him as if he was full of shit. "You're a little far from home for no reason. Try again." Spot sighed, he didn't want to tell him his actual reason. He didn't want Snitch to know. Spot eyed his friend, and shifted uneasily. "Spot," Snitch stepped closer to him, putting his hand on Spots shoulder "You remember that night you got jumped in hat alley?" Snitch nodded, waiting for him to go on. Adverting his eyes, Spot continued, "Well, I'se nevah told no one this, but when me and Jack say you getting beat, a part of me screamed, and all I knew was that I had to get to you before they killed you." He looked back at Snitch, who was clearly missing the point. Letting out a sigh, spot found a crate and sat down. The other boy followed his lead. "Snitch, later that night, when Kloppman took off your shirt to check your ribs and chest, I noticed more then I shoulda." Snitches eyes widened, and for a second Spot thought he had made a terrible mistake.  
That was before Snitch lifted his head up, and looked into his cold grey eyes. It seemed it was an eternity before one of them moved. Then, slowly, Snitch leaned in and gently kissed Spots mouth. Slowly Spot broke it, and starred questionably at Snitch, who was bright red. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, Spot had his mouth pressed hard against his own. Snitch pulled Spot closer to him, wrapping his hands around Spots tiny waist. Spot in return slid his tongue into Snitches mouth who, let out a small moan.  
Pulling away, spot looked into Snitches eyes. Then pushed him away, letting his friend fall off his own crate and onto the hard cold ground. "What?" Snitch looked up at him, hut, and out of breath. "Snitch….I…we…." Spot just looked down at him "Fuck it." Spot laid down beside snitch, and kissed him again. And again, they kept kissing each other, until Spot found himself on top of Snitch, pumping himself inside of his friend. Snitch moaned, and kept moaning until he hit his point of release. Soon after he felt spot hit his, and felt Spot slide off of him.  
"Snitch," Spot, looked over at his now confirmed homosexual friend. "We can't tell the other guys. Especially the guys from Brooklyn." Shaking his head, Snitch agreed. They both knew what would happen if they told any of the guys. They'd be soaked, if not killed. No, it'd be better if they just had this one night. "Spot, are things going to go back to the way it was before tonight?" "Course they are. What, you expectin' me to be yer boyfriend?" "No, but"  
"Just forget it Snitch." Spot gave him one last kiss on the cheek and left. Leaving Snitch alone. They weren't going to let this night affect anything in the future. But they both knew that no matter what, they'd both have this one night. 


End file.
